Electronic devices such as computers, phones, and peripheral equipment, as well as communications networks such as the Internet and the cell phone network are increasingly susceptible to cyber threats. Cyber threats refer to a wide variety of exposures associated with electronic devices such as computers and mobile phones. A cyber threat can involve electronically stealing confidential information, such as credit card information or private emails. A cyber threat can include threats that impact a device or communication network without malicious intent, such as electrical power faults, failed hardware, excessively high temperature, too much humidity, too little humidity, or non-malicious human error. Cyber threats can also include malicious acts such as electronically hijacking a computer for the purpose of broadcasting unsolicited commercial messages (i.e., “spam”) from that computer. A cyber threat can involve attacking a computer system and/or communication system with a great number of network traffic packets, known as a denial of service attack (DoS). A cyber threat can involve attacking a computer system via a malicious executable embedded within what may appear to be a legitimate executable, known as a Trojan horse. There are yet other varieties of cyber threats.
Malicious cyber threats and cyberattacks are becoming more common, more ingenious, and more difficult to detect and parry in a timely manner. Controls and counter measures may be applied to electronic devices and communication systems to reduce their susceptibility to cyber threats. Various electronic security practices and policies can reduce susceptibility to threats. The cyber threat environment is very dynamic and quick to evolve. A balance is desirably found between deploying controls and countermeasures to mitigate threats and cyberattacks and retaining a computing and communication system that is accessible by ordinary human users and avoiding breaking an enterprise's budget through buying every available countermeasure.